


Привычки и правила

by pumpkinfreak



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за одной капли вода выходит за края.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привычки и правила

Трахаться с Иллуми хорошо и по-своему просто. Это как брать любимый коктейль у знакомого бармена, в чьём мастерстве нет сомнений. Можно даже ничего не делать самому, опустить руки, расслабить мышцы и наслаждаться. Очень опасное мнение. Ещё в первые мгновения расслабления есть шанс не только остаться без секса, но и остаться без него навсегда. По разным причинам.  
Трахаться с Иллуми скучно. Чистая, пусть и утончённая механика, никаких эмоций, никаких непредсказуемых реакций. Алгоритм может меняться, но его суть неизменна и успела набить оскомину ещё несколько лет назад.  
С Иллуми надо держать ухо востро. И в такие моменты даже больше, чем всегда. Это неплохая приправа. Ещё лучше воссоздавать в голове другой образ. Погружаться в полумысли, полуобразы – как бы это было с ним. На первый раз, на второй, на двадцатый? Когда станет тянучкой или не станет никогда?  
В какой-то момент Хисока даже чувствует вкус того, другого, на губах.  
Кладёт ладонь на бедро Иллуми, тянет на себя, диктуя более быстрый, жёсткий ритм.  
Не для себя. Для него.  
Хисока помнит, где он, с кем, когда и почему.  
А вот Иллуми забывается, слишком уходит в себя, выглядит ещё более далёким, чем обычно. Всё его существо в тысячах миль от кожи. Ровный пульс, точные движения, но рефлекторные.  
Если бы это случилось чуть раньше, Хисока бы его спихнул.  
Скучно. Предсказуемо.  
Надоело.  
Иллуми не приходит в себя до самого конца. Выгибается на нём, вытягивается, кончая. В какой-то момент его лицо становится живым, почти пугающим, но надо знать, куда смотреть, чтобы видеть. Выражение не успевает погаснуть, когда Хисока всё-таки отстраняет его и встаёт.  
Это не по привычному сценарию. Привычки пора менять.  
Они не говорят, пока по очереди моются в душе.  
Пока одеваются.  
Пока едят.  
А потом говорят о работе.  
И молчат про тех, о ком думали.  
Такое вот новое негласное правило.  
Как и отсутствие секса.


End file.
